1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel cell power supply device capable of externally outputting electric power from a fuel cell, a capacitor, and a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known a power supply system having a battery as a power source, wherein the battery voltage is boosted and fed to a power supply line, and the voltage supplied to the power supply line is converted by a DC/AC converter to commercial AC voltage for output (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-006033). There is also known a system wherein electric power generated by a motor from the motive power of the engine and electric power of a battery are converted to commercial AC power supply via an AC inverter (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-020455).
In the power supply system having the power source configured with the battery alone, the DC voltage supplied by boosting the battery voltage is converted to AC voltage to readily obtain the commercial AC power supply. This however does not allow use beyond the charge capacity of the battery. Similarly, even in the case where the electric power generated when the motor is rotated by the motive power of the engine is available, the engine power cannot be taken out unless the ignition is on, which again restricts the use up to the charge capacity of the battery.